


A wonderful experience

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Convention, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: She knew that the day would come sooner or later. At that day they had their first panel. That was, for Eva it was the first,Gabriel had already made everything felt 100000 times.Of course, she has often been on stage with the others. But this was different.Alone. 50 minutes. Her stomach had been riding a roller coaster for a few days already.





	A wonderful experience

 

"Are you nervous?"

Gabriel sat down on the bed in the hotel room and eyed Eva with a smile.

"No, I'm not," she replied and took off her blouse to devote herself to the next piece of clothing. "I'm scared to death. How does that look, can I wear this?"

"Come here." He tapped the mattress and Eva sighed.

"Of what? You're not on stage for the first time."

 

She knew that the day would come sooner or later. By now they had been a couple for almost exactly four years, and that day they had their first panel. That was, for Eva it was the first, Gabriel had already made everything felt 100000 times.

Of course, she has often been on stage with the others. But this was different. Alone. 50 minutes. Her stomach had been riding a roller coaster for a few days already.

Good that her husband was there. As always, doubts arose in her, whether she would otherwise not stand in an empty hall ... although the doubts that the crowd would accept her were not that great anymore, because Eva got a lot of support from the fans. Be it on Twitter or Facebook, which she responded to as well as she could. She made some friends and the family grew almost daily.

 

There were many questions in the room, there were some rumors circulating ...

They wanted to clean up today because both of them agreed from the beginning that they would be open with everything and for both the truth and honesty always came first.

In addition, they wanted everyone, especially the fans, to share in their lives.

"I am with you, at all times, just be you and everyone will love you. Like me."

_‚Says itself so easy‘_

He took her hands in his and looked at her lovingly.

 

She knew the process. She also knew when fans asked questions that were not really easy to answer.

Eva admired guys who were on stage and could just blurt out. Those who were funny, just like that, improvise without concept.

Of course, in the last months and years, she had gained repartees, but to speak in front of people ... That had hated Eva even then at school.

With mixed feelings, even her husband could only partially relieve her nervousness, they went down to have breakfast with the others.

In the entrance hall they passed the monitor where their appearance was announced. Sure, it was a great feeling to read her own name and she realized once again that she was an integral part of it.

 

Eva was always on fire when she was allowed to go to the conventions.

In the last few months she had taken on the task of standing with the fans who were hiring to ask questions. It was always a pagan fun.

She was also allowed to interfere in the organizational stuff from time to time ... be it to make sure that there were always enough autograph cards, or even to bring the actors something to drink. She was really enjoying it and she loved it.

Although Gabe always said that the 'lesser jobs' as he called it could do others, on the other hand he was happy that she was busy and not bored. Be it just a chat with the fans.

But he had also become more cautious, and there was always someone to keep an eye on her. With horror he remembered the kidnapping story. He never wanted to experience something like that again.

 

"Are not you hungry?" Jody asked, frowning at Eva, as she sipped her coffee.

"I can not get a bite down," she replied and Dean giggled, whereupon she gave him a despicable look.

It was not that the others did not always encourage her, but she could not get out of her skin.

"The first hurdle was the radio interview, which you mastered brilliantly, this is nothing else."

Chuck smiled at her and patted her encouragingly on the shoulder.

_,Right. Just that I'm staring at countless pairs of eyes all just waiting for me to make a mistake. A mistake that I can not undo, because all this is recorded on countless videos‘_

"Then enjoy the last ten minutes", Mike grinned and nodded to the others. "Then we will announce the lovebirds."

Chuck went on stage with the band and Eva disappeared once more at the toilet.

"Here goes nothing."

Laughing, Gabriel bit into his cheese sandwich and was glad that his wife had not heard that.

A few minutes later, they both found themselves backstage behind the stage, waiting to climb the three steps.

Eva took another deep breath and sank in a kiss with her husband.

"Well then, at least you do not look like a startled deer anymore," he chuckled and got a pat on his butt.

"Greet them with a rousing applause and be nice to her, this is her first time asking her questions for more than 10 minutes. Here is Gabriel **** with his Eva!"

With applause and the intro of ‚I got you Babe‘, the two climbed the steps and Chuck and the band hugged them again before leaving the two to the field.

 

She did not expect that. The hall was three-quarters full and she nodded to Gabe, who pushed a chair onto the stage and gestured for her to sit down.

"Good morning New Jersey. Look who I brought you."

Gabriel kissed Eva on the cheek and she could see a spark of pride in his eyes. For that reason alone, she had decided not to mess up this.

She became a bit queasy again when she looked right and left, and saw none of the fans on the microphones. Gabriel followed her questioning look and smiled.

"We are an open book and you can ask us all questions. We will answer them as long as they are not below the belt."

Immediately at least ten people got up and Eva took another deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

"Red sweater," Gabe called and pointed to the girl.

"Hi," she called and admitted, without a microphone, she was a little hard to understand. "Sorry but I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too," Eva said, earning her first laugh.

"Gabriel did not mind when you kissed Dean?"

Well that started well. But also Eva had to laugh at this question.

"You have ... what?" Gabriel shrieked in the microphone and looked at Eva in horror. "We'll talk about that at home."

The ice was broken, because the crowd was already well entertained.

"The director did not object and not I kissed him, but Meredith," she grinned and shrugged. "Hm ... I have to be careful what I say, my husband is here."

After a short giggle and a small pause for thought, she smirked.

"It was … exciting. Not just my love story with Dean, the whole shoot. I had never done such a thing and admitted, when I was asked if I would do that, I first had to be persuaded.

Sure, on the one hand I was scared shitless of it. I mean … I? But on the other hand, I was a bit proud of myself, because you do not get that chance every day. Yes, and that was the reason that I said to myself. Do not mess that up!

I did not want to expose myself and I did not want to disappoint the others. Um ... everyone gave me so much support, pushed me and stood by my side with words and deeds.

It was such a great honor for me and I am so thankful to everyone that I was allowed to do that. Also a big thank you again to our story writers, who have really come up with a fitting story at the last moment."

"It was also a blast for us to work with a rough diamond that you can grind," Gabriel cut in, grabbing her hand and winking at the crowd. "And she did not really kiss him."

"It was very convincing and romantic for that," another girl yelled and everybody laughed.

"Well, romantic ..." Eva laughed, wagging her head. "You would have to imagine it was not just Dean and me. Cameras, sound engineers, countless people, we had to watch where we stood, and not to forget my husband who had watched everything with eagle eyes.

But it was a challenge for me on the one hand, but a lot of fun on the other. Although I wanted to kill Dean a few times. "

"Why?" Came from the audience.

"He did not really make it easy for me and we had to repeat the scenes many times, but on the other hand, maybe that's why I'm so incredibly thankful to him, because my nervousness faded and I was able to get more involved in the whole thing. In short, one of the most wonderful and exciting experiences in my life has been working with such a great team. "

"The joy was on our side," replied Gabe and kisses her briefly.

 

"First, I wanted to thank you, Eva, for sharing your life with us. And I think I speak for others too. To experience your ups and downs ..."

"Lately more downs," Gabriel interrupted.

"I've been following it from the beginning and I just wanted to tell you that you're such a beautiful couple."

At the words Eva had to swallow her emotion and threw the fan a kiss.

"You live here now in America?" Another lady asked and Eva nodded. "Do you miss your homeland?"

"Of course," she replied, fighting tears for a moment. "Nobody can replace the homeland. I have a big family. Countless relatives, my parents, two brothers, a little niece and a little nephew ... but thank God we live in an age where 6000 miles distance is no longer an obstacle and there are enough opportunities to always have my sweethearts with me. And I would never have taken this big step if I did not have such wonderful people here that I am allowed to count as my second family.

I have been so warmly received in this family from the beginning, and I am so immensely grateful every day to be a part of it. "

"I love you," Gabriel whispered, affectionately squeezing her hand.

 

"Who wears the pants of you two?"

"She!" As shot from the gun, Gabriel answered, before Eva could only open her mouth.

"That's not true," she protested and looked at him, shaking her head, before turning back to the audience. "He's wearing the pants, I'm just telling him which ones to wear."

These laughs returned to her account.

 

Gabriel knew that his wife was scared of the next question, so he took the helm and told in a few words about the kidnapping story.

Eve, or rather, both of them, had a difficult time re-washing the image caused by this dreadful person. It took time. Some fans still remained skeptical, but that's the way it was. On the other hand, there was a lot of support that the two greatly appreciated.

 

"Eva. In season 4 episode 11 ... "

Eva had feared that. She had seen all the episodes, but what, when or where something had happened ...

Tense, she listened to the question and then breathed with relief.

"In this episode a joke was made about Austria. Did that piss you off?"

Eva laughed, because she remembered this scene.

"No, on the contrary. I am glad that the Americans know where Austria is at all."

Gabriel chuckled and the audience clapped.

 

"I have some questions for you and I want you to answer without thinking."

"Sure, shoot," Gabriel laughed and waited tensely.

"Dog or cat"

Gabriel: "Cat"

Eve: "Dog"

"Game of Thrones or Arrow?"

Gabriel: "Game of Thrones"

Eva: "Arrow"

"Whiskey or wine?"

Eva: "Wine"

Gabriel: "Whiskey"

"Stairs or lift?"

Eva: "Lift"

Gabriel: "stairs"

"Not a single match!"

"Opposites attract," Gabriel replied, and the crowd screeched.

 

"What's your life motto Eva?"

"Phew ... maybe. What goes around, comes around."

 

"Gabe, which animal would be Eva?"

"Swan: Beautiful, loyal, sensitive."

"And Gabriel?"

"Fox: Smart, cunning, determined."

 

"From the media, we have learned that you were shot almost six months ago. What happened to you and how are you today?"

Eva wrote a lot on Twitter and Facebook, but of course not everything. There were also things that should stay private. Which of course led to speculation and rumors spread.

The two had used this common panel to clarify exactly these situations and were aware that this question was asked.

"That was a hard time. For all of us. There were some strokes of fate, which we had to make out with ourselves first. I hope you understand that," Gabriel began, seeing that his wife did not answer. But after she had caught herself she continued.

"First of all, I want to thank you for all the nice messages, recovery wishes and encouraging words. I remember as if it had been yesterday when I woke up with hellish pain after being in a coma for three days. The shock did not remind me of anything, so I was blind, too, for almost two weeks.

It was ... a very difficult time. Plagued by fears of never seeing again. Plagued by doubts ... because of my injury I can not have children anymore."

Eva struggled with tears and lost the fight and after hugging Gabriel the dam was of course broken and a lady from the front row handed her a handkerchief, which she laughingly accepted.

"I'm sorry," she stammered once again angrily about herself, that she was not in control.

"The doubts were of course unfounded that I would leave my wife because of that, but I think every woman can empathize with that." Gabriel continued talking and pacing the stage because he knew when he sat next to Eve to comfort her, it would make things worse. "But besides the few hopeless moments, it was also moments that filled me with pride to see that my wife did not give up.

She was blind, but she still had not lost her courage and fighting spirit."

"Or did you fool me, honey?" He asked earnestly, winking at her grinningly the next moment.

She had to laugh under wet eyes and that lifted the whole mood again.

"Gabriel was at my side the whole time and that was why I could not give up. Not allowed to give up. When I was finally transferred from the intensive care unit, the others could visit me and gave me the remaining strength. Yes. I can not have any children, I have ... we have come to terms with that."

"I find it touching that my story moves you so, but I'm fine."

In tears she told after a few moments that she had lost her own child three months ago and the producer had run away. Eva could not help but went into the audience and hugged her. "I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered and both women cried.

 

"Great. Now I have my joker with me so this will not be a depressing panel, and now two women are already crying ", Eva laughed in tears, looked at her husband and went back to the stage where meanwhile Chuck and the band had lined up again. "Every loss hurts, we can not undo it.

But we can divert our love and energy into a new cause, and from it we can regain hope. And if I so see here ... "

She smiled at the young woman who was hugged and comforted by some other girls,

"This is what makes me so incredibly happy. Seeing you catch each other, seeing you comfort each other and cheer you up. That's what a family is all about, and that's what fascinated me from the very beginning, and I'm so incredibly grateful to be a part of the SPN-Family. "

"Nice words, and I can only agree with that. Never lose hope, because where a door closes, a window opens," Gabriel added.

"That was great, you can be proud of yourself," Chuck whispered, hugging me.

Amid thunderous applause Gabriel and Eva left the stage and hugged each other.

And even if Eva did not admit it, now she had licked blood and wanted to go back up the stage. She had become richer by a wonderful experience.

 

In the next part ...

When the love for a star gets out of hand ...

 


End file.
